White teeth teens
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Mereka tertawa kencang agar di dengar semua orang. Mereka tersenyum memamerkan sederet besi yang melingkupi gigi putih mereka. Sakura bersyukur tak menjadi bagian dari mereka, bagian dari Ras para gadis populer yang ber-body Goal tapi ber-otak Nol.


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **White Teeth Teens**

.

* * *

Sakura tertawa mengejek segerombolan wanita yang berjalan melewatinya. Dia mendecih pelan saat mendengar suara obrolan mereka yang terdengar hingga seluruh penjuru koridor.

Sakura bersyukur, dirinya tak menjadi seperti mereka.

Para wanita di sekolah ini seperti memiliki 'ras' nya masing-masing. Seperti contohnya, yang baru saja lewat di depan Sakura adalah ras para wanita ber-body goal namun ber-otak nol.

Ya, mereka adalah 'dewi' dalam urusan penampilan. Tapi, berbanding jauh dengan kemampuan otak mereka. Dengan wajah cantik berpoles make-up tebal, tubuh yang tinggi semampai dan penampilan mereka yang selalu trendy. Membuat mereka menjadi idola di sekolah ini.

Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan disini. Menjadikan para wanita berotak nol itu sebagai 'role model' satu sekolah. Apakah pola berfikir anak jaman sekarang telah berubah? Apakah mereka mengubah belajar sebagai urutan yang kesekian di sekolah? Sementara penampilan adalah nomor 1? Karena, menurut rumus para gadis populer,

Penampilan menarik + memiliki barang trendy = Populer.

Populer = memiliki kekasih tampan& kaya raya.

Memiliki kekasih tampan& Kaya raya + populer = Lebih Populer.

Dan begitu seterusnya, rumus itu seperti lingkaran setan yang sial nya, dianut kebanyakan wanita di sekolah ini.

Mereka lebih mementingkan penampilan dan berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi populer. Ketika mereka tertawa, suara nya bahkan bisa terdengar hingga radius beberapa meter. Mereka tertawa hanya untuk menampilkan behel gigi mereka yang baru saja berganti warna.

Mereka pun sibuk berfoto ria saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Berlomba untuk meraih _the best selfie_ dan mendapat coment terbanyak di media sosial tentang ' _betapa cantik nya mereka'_

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dia sudah muak dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Sakura berkali-kali memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan karena telah dipertemukan dengan orang yang mampu menjauhi nya dari pergaulan semacam itu.

Sebelumnya, Sakura sama seperti mereka. _'para pengagum gadis populer'_ Sakura selalu memandang takjub para senior wanita yang berjalan bak seorang ratu kecantikan di tengah koridor.

Rasanya, Sakura ingin menjadi seperti mereka juga. Menjadi pusat perhatian dan menjadi lebih cantik.

Dia pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyamai pergaulan mereka itu. Namun, bukan nya menyenangkan menjadi seperti mereka, Sakura malah merasa tak nyaman karena dia telah berubah menjadi orang lain.

Dan, pada saat itulah Sasuke datang dan menyelamatkan 'jiwa' nya. Sasuke seperti menarik jiwa pemuja popularitas Sakura dan menenggelamkan nya tanpa sisa.

Kini, Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi pasangan yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah karena sikap urakan dan cuek mereka.

Sasuke menjadikan Sakura yang apa adanya. Dan Sakura nyaman berada di tempat nya sekarang.

Sakura bisa dibilang adalah _'The outside'_. Sakura tak masuk dalam ras para gadis populer di sekolahnya. Dia tak mau bergabung dengan siapa pun. Sakura cenderung bersikap urakan dan simpel. Bahkan, untuk pergi sekolah pun tak jarang dia hanya mengenakan celana ripped jins belel nya dan kaus oblong. Rambut merah muda sepunggung nya dia biarkan tak beraturan.

Sering dirinya ditegur beberapa guru yang menganggap nya berpakaian tak pantas di sekolah. Sakura selalu mendengus dalam hati, apakah memakai rok ketat adalah pantas di sekolah? Apakah memakai dress musim panas transparan yang menunjukan warna dalaman mu adalah pantas di sekolah?

Lalu, kenapa para guru itu tak menegur para 'gadis populer' itu? Apakah mereka juga sudah terjerat pesona para gadis itu?

Jika iya, kalau begitu sebaiknya sekolah ini harus segera menata ulang pikiran mereka.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, baby?" Suara berat seorang lelaki membuat Sakura terbangun dari hayalan masa lalu nya itu.

"Sasuke? Aku menunggu mu" Sakura bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke yang lengan nya melingkari pinggang gadis itu.

"Ku fikir, kau sedang bermimpi ingin menjadi seperti mereka lagi" Sasuke mendengus geli sambil menyalakan rokok dengan pemantik berwarna silvernya.

"untuk apa menjadi seperti mereka bila aku lebih bahagia menjadi seperti sekarang" Sakura mendongkak hingga terlihat rahang Sasuke yang tegas. Sasuke melepas rokok itu dari mulutnya dan menghembuskan asap nya ke arah yang bersebrangan dengan Sakura.

Lalu, bibir Sasuke melumat keras bibir Sakura yang sudah menanti nya. "Kau terdengar sangat manis, baby" Sasuke membisikan kata-kata tepat di depan bibir Sakura yang masih terengah.

"Astaga! Uchiha Sasuke! Haruno Sakura! Jangan bermesraan di depan umum! Ini sekolah!" Suara teriakan seorang wanita terdengar menggelegar tepat di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mendatap datar wanita yang diketahui adalah guru bidang kedislplinan, Miss Karui.

"Jangan hanya menatap ku seperti itu! Cepat lepaskan tautan tubuh kalian!" Miss Karui mempelototi mereka berdua. Dan Sakura pun memutuskan untuk melepaskan dekapan Sasuke terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Sasuke yang masih menghisap rokok nya.

"Uchiha! Sudah berulang kali aku katakan, jangan merokok di area sekolah!" Miss Karui menghentakan kaki nya, membuat Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya tanpa membuang rokok yang berada di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah nya.

"Buang rokok itu! Sudah ku katakan, kalian sebaiknya-"

"Miss?"

"Jangan memotong ucapan ku, Uchiha! Kalian harus mentaati peraturan, jangan seperti-"

"Miss?"

"Astaga! Dimana sopan santun mu? Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang yang lebih tua!"

"Tapi miss, aku hanya ingin mengatakan-"

"Uchiha! Bersikaplah yang sopan"

"Miss?"

"APA?!" Miss Karui membentak Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan santai.

"Apakah miss baru saja berciuman? Karena lipstik yang kau gunakan tersebar hingga dagu mu. Kancing baju mu juga terlihat tak dikancingkan beraturan. Ternyata, kau baru saja melakukan tindakan yang tak pantas di sekolah ya? Hmm?" Sasuke menunjuk Miss karui yang telah gelagapan membetulkan penampilan nya itu.

"jangan berbohong,Uchiha! Penampilan ku baik-baik saja" Miss Karui terlihat membantah sambil mengusap area bibir nya.

Sasuke memberi kode pada Sakura. Dan Sakura pun memberikan cermin kecil nya kepada Miss Karui.

"Kalau kau tak percaya..." Sakura mendengus geli ketika memberikan cermin itu kepada nya.

Miss Karui pun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam, menahan malu. Lipstik merah menyala nya berantakan hingga ujung dagunya. Miss karui masih tetap berdiri mematung di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

"Jika aku adukan hal ini, pasti kau akan dikeluarkan secara tak hormat, Miss" Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok nya, menantang Miss Karui yang rahang nya telah tertutup rapat. Menahan kesal dan malu nya.

Lalu, Miss karui tiba-tiba tertawa angkuh "Kalian tak memiliki bukti apa pun"

Sasuke menaikan salah satu alis nya dan mengambil ponsel pintar nya dari kantung jaket. Dengan ceketan, dia mengotak-atik layar smartphone miliknya.

Sasuke pun tersenyum mengejek sambil menunjukan layar smartphone nya kepada Miss karui.

"Aku memiliki bukti kau sedang bercumbu dengan guru biologi, . Kau pantas dihukum, Miss" Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi Miss karui yang telah pucat pasi.

"Mau membuat kesepakatan, Miss?" Sakura maju beberapa langkah hingga berdekatan dengan Miss Karui.

"K-kalian, jangan macam-macam dengan ku" Miss Karui berkata seperti berbisik dengan waspada.

"Ow, tentu saja kami tak akan melakukan apa pun. Asal, Kau menghapus semua daftar hitam yang ada pada nama kami berdua" Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menunjukan senyum manis nya.

"Semuanya." Sakura mengulang perkataan nya lagi dengan ekpresi yang lebih menjanjikan.

"Kalau tidak, yaaa terpaksa video ini akan tersebar luas sebelum bel pulang berbunyi" Sasuke menampilkan raut pura-pura menyesal nya.

Miss Karui menggeram marah dan menyentak kakinya dengan kasar. "Baiklah! Sasuke, Sakura. Nama kalian akan saya bersihkan."

Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah? Apakah kalian akan menghapus video itu?" Miss Karui menunjukan tatapan memohon nya. Sasuke dan Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Tidak, kami tak akan menghapusnya. Ini bagus untuk dijadikan koleksi" Sasuke menyeringai sambil bersiul ketika melihat video di layar smartphone nya itu diputar kembali.

"Sialan! Berikan benda itu kepada ku! Akan ku hancurkan!" Miss Karui hendak mengambil smartphone milik Sasuke. Namun, Sakura segera menepis lengan nya sehingga Miss Karui terdorong ke belakang.

"Peraturan pertama; Bersikap lah sopan. Peraturan kedua; Jangan berkelahi di area sekolah. Peraturan ketiga; Jangan mengambil benda milik orang lain." Sakura mendikte satu- persatu peraturan yang sekiranya baru saja dilanggar sendiri oleh Miss Karui.

"Hebat. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, kau sudah melanggar 3 peraturan yang kau buat sendiri. Miss karui" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh sinis.

"Mau tau peraturan terbaru dari kami berdua?" Sasuke melingkarkan tangan nya ke arah pinggang Sakura lagi, sehingga tubuh mereka saling mendekap.

"Peraturan terbaru; Jangan menjadi munafik." Sakura berkata sinis sambil memandang rendah kearah Miss karui yang telah mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berjalan santai melewati tubuh Miss Karui yang masih diam mematung di tengah koridor kelas yang sepi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _I know you love it when the hairpins start to drop_ _  
_ _I like your reckoning, but we got our methods_ _  
_ _And there's nothing here to stop, to stop this_

 __Lorde – White Teeth Teens__

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sangat terpesona dengan lirik lagu milik Lorde, sehingga aku harus berkali-kali bertanya kepada dosen ku 'apa makna dari kalimat ini?' karena memiliki arti yang tersirat, bukan tersurat.

.

.

Review and Like~

.KendallSwiftie.


End file.
